This invention pertains to the art of methods and systems for capturing body-part relief print images, such as fingerprint and/or handprint relief images, for example. Body-part relief print image capture devices, such as scanners and/or readers, are relatively common place in security related professions, and have become readily available to consumers who may wish to secure information, systems, and the like. Body-part relief print image capture devices typically capture an image of the relief print using some type of image capture device (e.g., camera, sensor, etc.), where merely the relief print portion of the body-part in question is represented in a resulting image.